digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble in Paradise
|airdate= (Ja:) November 9, 2010 (En:) December 22, 2013 }} The group arrives in the Sky Zone and find themselves at odds with its zero-tolerance legal system, put in place by the Zone's president, SlushAngemon. Synopsis In the Sky Zone's arena, the citizens watch as their President, , orders the execution of a Puttimon. Elsewhere in the Zone, the Fusion Fighters arrive. Though seemingly peaceful, is distrustful of appearances and leaves to do his own investigating. Mikey accidentally falls off the side of the Sky Zone while wandering and is saved by , who warns them that all is not as it seems. attempts to join an orchestra and starts playing along, but a Piximon from the Sky Zone's Patrol Force tries to arrest him, first for disturbing the peace and then for assaulting an officer. and the come to Dondokomon's defence, when intervenes to ask Piximon for leniency. , one of the highest ranking members of the Patrol Force, arrives and attacks Lucemon as punishment for defending the outsiders. The force then leaves, while Lucemon explains to the Fusion Fighters that the Patrol Force protects the Zone's borders to allow the resident Digimon to produce art in peace. He also explains that the Zone's Code Crown is sealed with unknown means of retrieval, and mentions that he is running for president in an upcoming election. Lucemon takes the Fusion Fighters to an area displaying art. Their viewing is interrupted when they hear a loud crash and find Dondokomon standing over a broken statue. The police force arrests Dondokomon for vandalism, as well as Mikey and for obstructing justice. Gargoylemon interrogates them at the prison and reveals that they will be found guilty and erased one way or another. The other Fusion Fighters break them out and nearly escape, until SlushAngemon himself apprehends them. The next day, an execution is held in the arena for the Fusion Fighters, and Gargoylemon begins by listing the crimes committed. Lucemon steps in to protest, only to be rebuffed, and then a Kyupimon in the audience speaks up, admitting that he was the one who broke the statue. The Fusion Fighters are immediately released, only for the Kyupimon to be put in their place for execution. Mikey disagrees with this injustice, and tries to win the crowd over with Lucemon's help. SlushAngemon decides to kill the group himself and ends up facing , declaring a trial by combat. Shoutmon X4 is almost defeated, but Beelzemon appears and digifuses with him to form , who promptly defeats SlushAngemon but spares his life. The crowd begins to back Lucemon over SlushAngemon, winning him enough support that he is marked as the new president. Meanwhile, Shakkoumon watches over the proceedings. Featured Characters (9) |c5= *'Unimon' (1) *Piddomon (3) * (17) |c6= *'Piximon' (1) *Shakkoumon (22) |c7= *'SlashAngemon' (11) |c8= *Bucchiemon (3) *Harpymon (3) *' ' (10) *'Pegasusmon' (24) |c10= * (15) * (15) * (17) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (23) * (25) * (26) * (27) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|American English= |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X4B |added3=(w/ ) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |DIGIMON3new=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X4B |added3=(w/ ) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |DIGIMON3new=yes }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X4B |added3=(w/ ) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |DIGIMON3new=yes }} ) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |DIGIMON3new=yes }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon X4B |added3=(w/ ) |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |DIGIMON3new=yes }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes , and is also the catchphrase of the character in the franchise. *Gargoylemon's voice in the English dub is based on . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Ärger im Paradies